kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Karin Kurosaki
Karin Kurosaki (Numbuh 12-0) (originally from Bleach) is the leader of Sector JP in the Nextgen Series, and the Kids Next Door's greatest soccer player. Her twin sister is Yuzu. Her Negative is Nirak Ikasoruk, a loud-mouthed whiny girl who hates germs. Nextgen Series Background When Karin and Yuzu were six years old, their mother, Masaki took them to a cemetery near Karakura River, to embrace in its spiritual presence. Karin saw a pretty floating light and decided to follow it, leading Masaki to chase her. Both of them were ambushed by Lucifer and taken to a secret base, where Karin was strapped to a table and shocked by ectoplasmic energy. Hannibal Roy Bean and General Immortus discussed turning her into a Heartless with this experiment. To ensure the transformation, they had Lucifer bite Karin's mother to death before her eyes. Before they could shoot the despairing Karin with a Darkness Cannon, a mysterious figure broke in and saved her. Hannibal set the base to self-destruct, but by that time, Karin had already transformed into a ghost. An unconscious Karin fell all the way through the Earth's mantle in her ghostly body, waking up by the time she was about to burn in the core. Thankfully, she was saved by Yachiru, who proceeded to carry Karin back up above Karakura Town's sky. Yachiru explained how Karin was now a Halfa, a half-human/half-ghost. Karin wanted Yachiru to help teach her to use her powers, to which Yachiru agreed. Her Spirit KND operatives had found Masaki's body and fixed it up before they led Karin back to the graveyard's forest. Yuzu and their father, Isshin were worriedly searching for their loved ones. Karin turned back into a human (on Yachiru's instruction) and showed them their deceased mother. She claimed that Masaki had been mauled by a bear, not wanting Yuzu to be more distraut than she already is. Karin met Yachiru every night since then to train with her ghost powers. Eventually, Karin began to work part-time for the Spirit Kids Next Door, fighting Hollows for them and collecting Poe Souls. Eventually, Karin signed up for KND Arctic Training. During training, Karin won 200 soccer matches, and mainly because her ghost powers gave her enhanced strength. She would eventually become famous in her school for being a star soccer player, and in KND for the same reason. After graduating, she was placed in Sector JP, where she became leader. Her sister Yuzu, Jinta, Ururu, and Kodama became her teammates. When Karin was 8, she liked to return to Arctic Base to watch the cadets struggle and fail. She was especially entertained by Cheren Uno and Panini's fights, where Panini always beat him. After one fight, Karin knocked Cheren down with her soccerball, wondering why a wimp like him always came back to fight her. They began to pass the ball back-and-forth as Cheren thought about working on Moonbase as Leader's Helper. Karin remarked that even if he became Supreme Leader, she wouldn't respect him. Big Mom Saga In Viridi's Last Stand, Karin attended the meeting of Sector Leaders on Moonbase. Her team later participates in the War on Flora. Karin is utterly amazed at Fierce Deity Cheren's power against Viridi, and thinks back at their meeting at Arctic Base. In Sector JP, Karin's team invades Panda Bubba's hideout, during which Jinta ignores Karin's orders and busts down several walls before making it to Panda's office. Karin and Jinta get in an argument before they focus their energy on Panda's henchmen, during which Karin fights Tubbimura. She knocks the Yin Yo-yo out of Panda's hand for Ururu to catch, and afterwards they escape the hideout. After returning the yo-yo to Cheren on Moonbase, they return to the treehouse, where Karin eats a bowl of ramen Yuzu had cooked for her. She then heads off to her soccer game, where Karin scores her team, the Karakura Fighters, many points. She criticizes her teammates for their constant mess-ups. After a boy named Chō is knocked down after losing the ball, Karin pins him down and scolds him for not staying focused. Her teammates are mad at her for putting them down so much, to which Karin argues that even though she's too good a player for them, she figured she'd help them get better this way. They question if her negative prodding ever actually helped anyone. Karin thinks back 3 years ago when she visited Arctic Base, watching 6-year-old Cheren's regular fights with Panini. That same boy would later gain the power to defeat Viridi, despite Karin's negative prodding back then. She comments how they'd be surprised if they knew that story, and would tell them about it after this game. While Karin is taking a bath that night, Yuzu barges in the bathroom, questioning if she's using shampoo. Karin calls Kodama to take Yuzu out of there. Karin goes to bed afterward, then wakes up in the middle of the night to get a drink of milk. The treehouse is suddenly attacked by Youngblood and his ghost pirates. Karin orders Kodama to get the anti-ecto fireworks, so while the others fight Youngblood's pirates, Kodama brings said firecrackers and shoots them to destroy the pirates. Yuzu returns the next morning, and Karin expresses her concern. Kodama deduces that Yuzu could've been sleepwalking, where an alternate personality takes over. They test this theorem and put Yuzu to sleep, letting this personality take over. Yuzu takes them out to cause vandalism, in which Karin records all of her actions. They return to the treehouse, where Youngblood threatens them with a flying train. Yuzu takes Youngblood out with Jinta's help, but she gets knocked out, causing her normal self to come back. Karin shows her the recorded video, and Yuzu makes the decision to never go to sleep again. She stays true to her word for two days, despite her friends' wishes for her to do so. Youngblood attacks them again, trapping all the members except Yuzu, who cannot see the Youth Ghost. When Yuzu is about to unknowingly poison her sister with Nightmare Toxin, Karin breaks free of her trap and knocks Yuzu out, waking her other self. Yuzu defeats Youngblood with a spinach muffin and rescues her friends. Karin and co. are finally able to convince Yuzu to go to sleep. The others proceed to do Yuzu's chores for her, and Karin tells her that from now on, they do everything as a team, including missions. Karin later orders some more ecto material from the Spirit Kids Next Door. After bringing it in with Kodama, Karin is shocked to hear Jinta's plan to enter the Girls' Boxing Tournament to prove boys are stronger than girls. Karin orders him not to do this before returning outside and paying Yachiru with five Poe Souls. The next day, Karin angrily punches Jinta when she hears on KNN that he is going to enter the tournament. He disobeys her order to forfeit the match, and yells that he's not welcome back at the treehouse should he lose. After Jinta ends up victorious in the tournament, Karin appears as a surprise contestant. She fights Jinta without gloves and wins by punching him in the crotch and pinning him down in a humiliating fashion. About an hour after the match, Karin returns to the ring to tell Jinta to come home. She tells Jinta that a real man wouldn't sulk in shame after a defeat, he would keep walking. The next morning, Jinta is still upset over what happened, and Karin considers shrinking him. The following night, Karin and Jinta play Zelda on their 4DS, during which Karin apologizes for humiliating him before. Jinta passes it off as no big deal, and the two engage in friendly rivalry in their game. The next day, they engage in a Truth or Dare With Mostly Dare contest. Karin dares Jinta to ask Ururu out on a date, without telling her it is a dare. Jinta does so, and this results in an actual date. Ururu becomes heartbroken when she learns it was a dare, going so far as to shrink herself and hide in her dollhouse. The others insist that Jinta go in and talk to her; Kodama shrinks him with Minish Dust while Karin threatens to stomp on him if he doesn't talk to her. When their talk is concluded, the Nighlok Threezore breaks into the treehouse and sucks the memories from Yuzu and Kodama. Karin tries to crush him, but Threezore grows larger and sucks her memory. The three are saved when Ururu destroys Threezore, then returns to normal size. With Jinta still shrunken, the girls decide to play with him, during which Karin takes pictures with her camera. After the night of a meteor shower, Kodama attempts to break into Moonbase and steal a Shell 297 with Yuzu's help. When Karin learns of the treasonous act from Cheren, Karin goes with her team to Kodama's house to scold her. When Kodama expresses her reasons and desire to launch the shell, Karin agrees to help, and they aid in her plan to steal the shell, despite that they would get in trouble together. That night, they initiate a fireworks display where the 297 is launched, lighting the night like day. After Kodama gets released from Arctic Prison the next night, Karin checks on her slumbering teammates before leaving the treehouse to meet with Yachiru. They go to the forest to fight a gang of Hollows, in which Karin uses her Halfa powers. After beating the Hollows, Karin agrees to help Yachiru hunt for Poe Souls. She first flies back to check the treehouse, but when she enters the kitchen, Yuzu briefly spots her before she becomes invisible. Karin and Yachiru spend hours trying to hunt for Poes in the city, and they manage to find 12 Poes before Karin goes back to her house. She wakes up groggily the next morning and is ambushed by her father, but she counterattacks. Yuzu later comes home, and Karin makes the excuse that she had to finish homework that she left at their house. Karin takes a bath, then a short nap, before she and her friends go to the beach. Karin takes Jinta's money after besting him in a tennis match, and uses it to buy them all snacks and drinks. Afterwards, Yuzu takes them downtown to see a soda bar her "other self" showed her, but Karin is summoned by Yachiru to hunt a Big Poe. She tells her friends she's going to help her dad as she runs off. Karin becomes a Halfa and meets Yachiru in the forest to fight the Grim Repoe. Midway through the battle, Karin's friends track her down in this forest. The Repoe tries to kill them, but Karin saves them and destroys the monster. Realizing she had been caught, Karin reverts to human form and faces a round of angry punches from Jinta. Karin explains that she is a Halfa, and while she tries to avoid telling them more, her friends insist. They go back to the treehouse, where Karin explains the tragic truth behind her mother's death and how she became a Halfa. Jinta expresses his anger over how she never told them any of this, but Kodama proclaims that they will not get their selves involved, as Karin wished. The others agree, except for Yuzu, who goes to her room upset. An awkward silence ensues as Karin has trouble believing their claims of acceptance. Karin's Ghost Sense goes off, so she leaves on her teammates' approval. Karin meets Ember McLain outside, and she reveals that Hannibal Bean, the new Brotherhood leader, wants to see her. Karin follows Ember to Panda Bubba's sewer hideout, where Hannibal Bean greets her. Karin demands information on the Chaos Kin from Bean, and the latter laughs at how she doesn't know what's coming. The two battle, and while Karin is prevailing at first, the other Brotherhooders burst in and gang up on the girl. Hannibal captures Karin and demands her to cry, but Sector JP bursts in to rescue their leader. When the four operatives stand over Karin, the leader gets on her knees and begs for their help, apologizing for not telling them her secret. The teammates attack their own choice villain while Karin battles Hannibal. She destroys Hannibal's suit of armor, but the demon bean gets away on his bird, Ying-Ying. Karin introduces her friends to Yachiru, but as they cannot see her, Yachiru possesses Jinta and briefly introduces herself. The friends go to Karin's house and decide to reveal her secret to Isshin. The father panics over his daughter's "death," and has a golden statue of Karin placed in the back yard, much to Karin's humiliation. In Operation: NECSUS, Karin's sector attended the ceremony on Moonbase. They didn't get any new members. In The Great Candied Adventure, Sector JP learns of the Apocalypse from Cheren, and they must find the Twenty Keys to save everyone. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, when Sector JP was under attack by Blue Monkey's band of Pipo Monkeys, Karin ended up in a 9-on-1 soccer match against the apes. Despite their technical advantage, Karin was able to best the apes at soccer, refusing Emily Garley's offer to help. Karin returns to the treehouse as Yuzu helps to heal her legs. When Sheldon Cooper questions why they keep calling soccer "football," the teammates explain it is because of the Assimilation Project America's doing. Before Team Emily can explain the story behind the apes, Dr. Tomoki shows up to claim their treehouse. He attempts tp hypnotize everyone, but on Karin and Sheldon's warning, everyone looks away. Yuzu, however, gets hypnotized, so Karin carries her as they escape the treehouse. During their flight on the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., Sector JP gets called up to Moonbase, so Cheren can tell them about Footbombs in the NFL Stadiums. Karin's sector is ordered to recover the Footbomb in New Jersey's stadium. At the stadium, Karin does battle with Ish Taylor, and is able to defeat the Rusher before she reunites with her friends. They fly away from the stadium with the Footbomb in hand, but as Jinta observes it, he accidentally tosses it out of the ship to blow up the stadium. The next day, Sector JP participates in the Battle of Washington. Later, while Sector JP is taking cover in their backup hideout, Cheren, MaKayla, and Nerehc Onu come with a mission for Karin. MaKayla calls Karin on her ghost powers, and the latter reveals them to Cheren and becomes a ghost. They go to Gravity Falls, where Karin is sent through the Multiverse Portal to find a person named Aizen, one of the Thirteen Darknesses. In a place called Soul Society, Karin meets a timid boy named Aizen, who has unusually powerful Reiatsu. Karin connects with the boy by comparing his dilemma to her own (edited) backstory. Based on Kayla's info, Karin takes Aizen to the Squad 1 dungeons, and they explore the Dungeon Depths in search for the Pyrameglyph. They fight and destroy a Hollow called Jahollow and discover the Pyrameglyph. Aizen reads it and awakens as a Darkness, and gains a Zanpakutō. Using his sword's hypnotic properties, Karin unknowingly reveals she is from a different universe. Karin tells Aizen to forget they met and returns through the Multiverse Portal. Sector JP participates in the Battle of Enies Lobby in their goal to defeat CP10. Following the battle, Karin volunteers her sector to go up to Galaxia and see what GKND is up to. In Seven Lights: The Last, Karin helps MaKayla King battle Sōsuke Aizen in his final form. Karin uses an extremely powerful Ghostly Wail to stun him, and MaKayla continuously Rewinds time until Aizen is forced to surrender. Newborn Era In Operation: MONARCH, Sector JP visit Hyrule to investigate Mandy's new monarchy. Karin flies Panini across the ocean as they search for Cheren, but are ambushed by Bellum the Sea Phantom. The girls fight Bellum as Karin calls Yachiru for backup. Sector REAP shortly arrives and fights the demon, allowing the girls to escape. Karin drops Panini off at Outset Island where Cheren is before going to regroup with her sector. Since they are unable to leave Hyrule, Karin returns to Earth via the Spirit World to pass information to the KND. In Pirate Wars, Sector JP become the Sports Star Pirates for the war. They rescue Ururu and Jinta from captivity, and after the Lunch Break, the team seizes Cindy Cortix. They are shortly ambushed by the Phantom Division, in which Karin battles Bellum once more and is able to destroy him with Yuzu's help. Karin marries Sind Diego of Sector GT in the future. Sind had shrunk himself to human size in order to mate with Karin, but their unborn son inherited his gigantism and caused Karin great pain during her pregnancy. Regardless, she was able to survive and Ichigo Diego was born. Nirak Ikasoruk Nirak Ikasoruk is a whiny girl who hates germs, and is the leader of Nega-Sector JP. In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, Nirak attends the meeting of Sector Leaders at Dnalhsa Park, questioning why they were having this meeting outside as her shoes were getting dirty. Original Karin Karin has a counterpart in the Original World, Karakura. She and Yuzu are the younger sisters of Ichigo Kurosaki. Battles *200 soccer matches in Arctic Training. *Karin vs. Jinta Hanakari (many times). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Karin vs. Tubbimura. *Karakura Fighters vs. Earth Dragons. *Sector JP vs. Youngblood. *Karin vs. Jinta (Girls' Boxing Tournament). *Karin and Yachiru vs. Grim Repoe. *Karin vs. Hannibal Roy Bean. *Karin vs. Blue Monkey and Soccer Pipos. *Karin vs. Ish Taylor. *Battle of Washington. *Karin and Sōsuke Aizen vs. Jahollow. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Karin and MaKayla King vs. Sōsuke Aizen. *Field Day! **The Footrace. **Swim Season. **Sandbag Rebellion. *Karin and Panini vs. Bellum. *Karin vs. Bellum. Relationships Yuzu Kurosaki “Karin, why would you never tell any of us this? Me, of all people?” -Yuzu to Karin, about her secret (src) Yuzu is Karin's younger twin sister, whom Karin shows great concern for considering how hard she works with chores. Yuzu cares only for the well-being of her family and worries easily. For this reason, Karin never told Yuzu about her powers. Jinta Hanakari Jinta is one of Karin's teammates in Sector JP, and her biggest rival in almost everything. Jinta usually disobeys Karin's orders and acts on his own, making her furious. Regardless, Karin cares about Jinta as a teammate, and the two share respect for each other. Sector JP “PLEASE HELP ME!! PLEASE! I’m sorry I didn’t tells you guys what happened! I’m sorry I didn’t let you in! But I can’t do this by myself. I can’t beat them all! I need you guys to help me! Please!” -Karin to her team (src) Karin is a devoted Sector Leader who cares for her teammates and wants them to be at the top of their game. She didn't want to tell them the secret of her Halfa powers because they would want to get involved. After they learned the secret, they were hurt that Karin never told them, and Karin regretted her secrecy. Cheren Uno “Even if you were leader, you wouldn’t earn my respect. You’d still be a little kid.” -Karin to Cheren (src) Karin met a 6-year-old Cheren during his Arctic Training when she visited the base. She wondered why Cheren kept fighting Panini since he always lost, calling him a wimp. Cheren argues that he might work on Moonbase if he graduates, and Karin laughs at the thought of him becoming Supreme Leader. She states that if he was Leader, he wouldn't earn her respect right off the bat. After Karin witnesses Cheren's battle against Viridi, her respect for him had grown. Hannibal Roy Bean Hannibal conducted an experiment in which he kills Karin's mother, and attempts to turn Karin into a Heartless. In the end, Karin became a half-ghost called a "Halfa." Karin has hated Hannibal with a passion ever since. Appearance Karin has short, neck-length black hair, and dark-gray eyes. She wears a white T-shirt under a black sleeveless with a yellow cat design on the chest. Her shorts are blackish-blue, and she wears white gym shoes with yellow socks. Her Halfa form has a black robe with white edges, light-blue flames around her ankles, and a white glow around her body. In the Girls' Boxing Tournament, she wears only her white T-shirt, short black shorts, and bare feet. When going swimming, she wears a black one-piece with a large gray stripe down either side. She wears a white T-shirt and pink pajama shorts to sleep. Gallery Cheren's Crush.jpg|Karin under Cheren's jacket. Personality “Personally, I don’t care what they call it. I just wanna kick SOME kind of ball around and be good at it.” -Karin, referring to how "football" was renamed "soccer" in Japan (src) Karin is a tough-as-nails girl who loves soccer, and is always determined to defeat any type of competition. She is competitive in almost any game she plays, be it sports or videogames. She won't hesitate to gloat upon victory. She is dedicated to her sector and teammates and fights to protect them. As Sector Leader, she wants her teammates to always be at the top of their game. She didn't want her teammates be involved in her "night job", but when they learned of her secret, Karin felt bad for not telling them. When the Brotherhood villains ganged up on Karin, she begged her friends to help her, realizing how important her team was to her. Abilities “I developed something called ‘Inhumanly Strongism.’” -Karin to Emily (src) Karin is a terrific soccer player who won 200 matches during Arctic Training. She claimed to have developed "Inhumanly Strongism," referring to the fact her legs are strong enough to kick with terrific force. Karin can therefore run very fast, and jump high also. She is great at maneuvering her body in the air in mid-jump, which she does to land stylish kicks. In reality, her strength and agility is a result of the fact she is a Halfa (a half-ghost), made into what she is by Hannibal Bean's forced experiments. Karin is able to fly and phase through substances, shoot Ecto Beams, or even shoot Ecto lightning. Her ghost form also comes with a soccerball, which sets on fire upon her kicks and can harm enemies. Karin also has a Ghost Sense, a blue mist that comes out of her mouth when other spirits are around. If there is a great body of spiritual pressure nearby, she will leak large amounts of Ghost Sense and be unable to stop. Karin is able to tie up peoples' limbs and make them into balls that she can kick. She can kick them toward Jinta so he can hit them at airborne enemies with his bat. Weaknesses Karin struggles to pinpoint the exact locations of other spirits, as her Ghost Sense only warns her if they're nearby. She fears that her Sense could come too late, such as with Youngblood's ambush. Stories She's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand (cameo) *Sector JP *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *Underworld Prison Party (Cheren's Crush Rap) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Operation: MONARCH *Pirate Wars *Third Gen Playground Trivia *Karin is Gamewizard's favorite character in Bleach. *Karin's theme song is "Life is Like a Boat" by Rie fu. *Her birthday is May 6, 2021. *Her blood type is AO. *Karin was 136 cm (4'5½") tall before the timeskip. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector JP Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Twins Category:Metahumans Category:Energybenders Category:Asians